1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety or traffic markers and, in particular, to a device used with a safety or traffic marker to increase visibility of said marker.
2. Description of Related Art
Safety or traffic marks are devices used to physically mark the location of safety hazards (e.g., a road-side hazard) so that individuals exposed to such hazards will take particular notice of it and, hopefully, be able to avoid the hazard. Traditional safety markers primarily include traffic cones, relatively simple integral members comprising a rectangular base and a conical body. Such markers are generally constructed of a generally translucent, brightly colored and often reflective material, such as plastic. FIG. 1 illustrates a traditional form of a traffic cone 10 having a generally conical body 20.
Safety markers are routinely used around locations where construction or some other obstruction is present on or close to roads or vehicle byways. Since those primarily using a road or byway are presumably focused on the operation of the vehicle in which such user is traveling, a device is needed to draw the attention of such users to extraordinary situations present along or adjacent to the road or byway. For example, where construction is taking place on a portion of the road itself, safety markers are often used in close connection with each other to outline the area subject to such construction, simultaneously: (a) forming a partition to separate the users of the road from the construction project and its associated workers and equipment; and (b) calling increased attention to the presence of the potential hazard. Bright (and sometime reflective colors) of the safety markers allow users of the road to notice, and take heed of, the associated hazard even in dim or low light situations (e.g., at night or during inclement weather).
Despite some incremental improvements in traditional safety markers, several distinct disadvantages are still associated with such markers. For example, even for markers having brightly colored or reflective surfaces, safety markers are often difficult to properly visualize in routine situations. For example, at night such markers are often not noticed until a point when the user of the road or byway has too little time to react to the associated hazard. Inclement weather situations (e.g., snow, heavy rain, fog) can also produce this result. Additionally, it can be argued that the rather ubiquitous nature of traditional safety markers has conditioned those who would be warned of associated hazards to pay less attention to such traditional markers.
As a result of the foregoing limitations associated with traditional safety markers, attempts have been made to improve the visibility of such markers. For example, flashing warning lights have been used with limited success in connection with safety markers. Such flashing lights are typically removably attached to the upper surface of a traffic marker in an effort to increase the visibility of said marker. However, the bulky nature and often complex way in which the flashing light must be attached, powered, maintained, etc., render such lights impractical, if not impossible, to use with typical safety markers.
An example of such a device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,824 to Wright, entitled Traffic Cone-Mounted Warning Lights. Although the concept of providing a flashing light to increase the visibility of a safety marker is laudable, the Wright device proves to be impractical, at best, when used with a traditional traffic cone. For example, since the flashing light device of the Wright invention is slipped down over the exterior, upper portion of the traffic cone, the presence of the device adds weight and bulk to the upper portion of the cone, destabilizing it. With device in place, the marker more easily tips over when the marker is subjected to certain destabilizing forces, such as wind.
An additional limitation to devices such as the Wright invention is that the presence of the device precludes the desirable, and therefore, preferred manner of collecting, transporting, storing and distributing traditional traffic markersxe2x80x94stacking or nesting of the conical markers. Indeed, the addition of virtually any object to the exterior surface of traditional traffic markers will impede the desirable stacking feature of the conical shape of the markers.
As a last example, the presence of any object (such as the Wright invention) on the exterior surface of a safety marker facilitates an opportunity for mischief. Since the device is exterior to the marker, it is extremely convenient for unauthorized individuals to tamper with, damage or even quickly remove, the device, thus altering or preventing its desirable function.
The present invention comprises a device capable of increasing the visibility (and therefore the desired function) of a traditional safety marker. The present invention accomplishes greater visibility of the marker, through the use of an integral source of illumination capable of illuminating the entire visible surface of the marker, without hindering the desirable features associated with said markers.
More specifically, the present invention further comprises a bracket shaped to detachably mate with an interior surface of a safety marker. In a preferred embodiment, the bracket mates with an interior surface of a safety marker such that: (a) it does not inhibit the nesting feature of the shape of the marker; and (b) the illumination device is protected from the elements and from convenient interference by unauthorized individuals.
Associated with the bracket is a source of illumination, such as a bulb. The bulb is preferably removably attached to the bracket such that it easily can be removed and discarded, when replacement is needed or otherwise desired. The bulb may be powered by one or more of several means, including a traditional battery or power source, or a solar panel pack. When illuminated, the bulb provides enough light to illuminate from within the marker the visible exterior surfaces of the marker, thereby greatly increasing the visibility of the marker to those to be warned by the presence of the marker.